Naughtyness in The Conference Room
by Haruka Usami
Summary: What happens in the conference room after the world meeting? Let's find out. USUK Fanfic. One-shot. I suck at giving summaries. Rated M beacuse of explicit words.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and I'll never EVER own it. **

**Author's Note: This is going to be my first ever M rated USUK fanfic so please go easy on me. Also, Possible OOCness. So, uhh… here is the story.. and this is dedicated to my neechan~ Shizuka Usami~ :D**

~Naughtiness in the Conference Room~

This day is just like every other world meetings the nations had. As usual they are not listening and they are playing. Germany and Austria are telling the others to stop doing nonsense and put their heads on the topic of the meeting. Well their topic is, Global Warming, and we all know that that is a very serious problem. Yet the nations do not have their attention on them. Instead the attention is all on America and England, fighting because of America's stupidity. (Especially France who find it very amusing) The only one who does not watch is Japan, it is because he is watching Greece sleep.

America and England are fighting over a solution on global warming. The idiot American presented a way to solve hiring a superhero with ice powers to do the work. England was immediately pissed off because of America and yelled at him "Can you please give a proper suggestion, git? You're just wasting our time because of your impossible superhero thingy." As always he said it using his thick British accent. The hero just smiled at him and said "Dude the superhero is possible! All we need is to find one and then problem solved!" America burst off laughing his 'I'm the hero' laugh.

'Idiot!' England thought and sighed. "And where will we get that hero? Huh twat?" he smirked.

America remained silent. The Englishman laughed and said "See the bloody reason thickheaded guy?"

When America heard what the other nation said he finally spoke "Since you are already stating your feelings… the black soup you served me when I came over to your house? They taste like spoiled meat."

Next thing America knows, he is already being strangled by the green-eyed man. "Ow dude that hurts!" Germany immediately rose off his chair to break the fight. Yes… this is just like every other meetings. It always end like this; the American and Englishman fighting and the German trying to break them apart. The pasta fairy also rose from his seat and joined in the fun when he suddenly remembered a super long and boring pasta story and he told this story to Germany. When he cannot take the commotion anymore, Germany just stopped and said "Meeting adjorned. Since all of you aren't listening."

Everyone fell silent, even the two nations fighting. The meeting ended then Germany leaved with Italy. Spain and Romano automatically followed. Russia and China followed shortly while talking to each other. Japan sighed and formally went to Greece to wake him up then afterwards they went. France kissed Liechtenstein's cheek, making Switzerland angry. The other nations started to go too, chatting along the way. It seems that even if they saw how Germany acted they decided to just forget about it.

The number of nations inside the conference room is now down to two. America and England are the only ones left, to be exact. The shorter blond locked the door and proceeded to speak. "Hey America…" England said. America smiled "sure Iggy what is it?"

"Sorry…"

"For what?"

"Alfred…"

America shivered when England called him by his real name. He knows that when the shorter blond call him by his real name, he has a really serious business with him. The Englishman leaned over Alfred, claiming the other's lips. America yelps first because of surprise but after a while he started to kiss back. He pulled Arthur closer, making the kiss deeper and more passionate. After a while of passionate kissing, they broke the kiss and gasped for air.

"Artie,"

Alfred grinned sexily at the creature in front of him. "Do you mind if I kiss you again?" Loosening his tie, Alfred holds Arthur's chin up towards him. Crimson colored the shorter blonde's cheek as fast as lightning. "Bloody git" Arthur said as he backed away from Alfred. The American pushed him towards the wall and pinned him. He kissed the older one roughly. While kissing the other, Alfred undresses Arthur. He successfully removed Arthur's upper garments, leaving the pants on for some reason.

The taller blond broke the kiss. A thin strand of saliva is still connecting them. Alfred smirked at that and aggressively assaulted Arthur's neck, leaving sloppy kisses and love bites in the process. Arthur moaned when Alfred moved to his ear and bit it. "Am.. America… Uhh… stop please.. we're still in the conference room… ah~" He tried to push the idiot hero but failed since the other is totally strong.

"Aww why stop Iggy? Aren't you feeling good already? I know you want this dude. This is why you kept me in here." America smirked seductively.

"You twat! No. I mean yes. Uhh no… I just," Arthur didn't finish his sentence because the taller man kissed him again and pushed him down.

England looked away. He just let America to do what he want. He is getting hornier and hornier by the minute and he's sure that America already noticed his growing erection. Arthur closed his eyes as Alfred fondles his nipples and leaving love marks on his chest. "Hey Artie…" Alfred whispered. Arthur's eyes grew large as he felt the other hold his right hand and put it over Alfred's raging erection. "W-Wha… AL!?"

"Touch me…"

Arthur tried to remove his hand but failed miserably so he let it to cope on Alfred's member. The other nation slipped Arthur's hand inside his hands. Arthur on the other hand, sighed before finally giving up and caressed Alfred's erection. He rubbed his hand on Alfred's, thus creating a delicious friction between his hand and the other's raging member. "Dammit Artie you're goddamn goooood at this." Alfred whispered seductively as he bit the older blonde's ear again.

The younger nation stopped all of his attack. He stood up first and helped the other to stand up too. After that he pinned him again at the wall then he unbuckled his belt and switched their places so that he is the one leaning on the wall instead of Arthur. The taller blond pushed the older nation down onto his knees. Arthur is facing the huge bulge on Alfred's slacks. He looked up on Alfred only to see that seriousness clearly showing on his face. "Suck It"

The older country hesitated for a second. He gulped before he start to slide the zipper down in a painfully slow tempo. He unbuttoned it and pushed the pants down until it reached Alfred's knees. The size of America's florida left Arthur astounded. The Englishman let out a sigh and a mutter to himself. "Do I really need to do this?" Alfred obviously heard it so he answered it "Of course Artie…"

"So big…" Arthur said. He licked the tip of the hard member. The other shuddered in ecstasy when he felt the wetness and hotness of what is pressed on his erection. He groaned deeply as Arthur swallowed it whole, gagging up a bit. His hands went to the blonde locks, persuading Arthur to bob his head. Arthur instantly obeyed the American. He began to bob his head up and down, up and down while swirling his tongue all over Alfred's organ.

Groans filled the room. It even grew louder when Arthur fondled with Alfred's balls.. "Ar.. Arthur.. Ah" Alfred can feel the stickiness and softness of Arthur's soft tongue. He started to rock in Arthur's mouth, thus making Arthur deepthroat him. After a while the taller blonde felt something stirring in his stomach. Almost immediately after that, he came, spilling his seed all over Arthur's face.

"What the…" Arthur said, obviously angry. But that angriness subdued down when Alfred kissed Arthur again. Alfred tasting himself while kissing Arthur lovingly.

"So delicious…" The taller blond said as he licked up the other's face clean. "That's disgusting git" Arthur looked away.

"Let's get it on… shall we, babe?" Alfred said.

"Don't call me babe you - mmph!" and again, Alfred pushed him down while kissing him. He removed their remaining attires and threw them, not caring where they flew.

Alfred's hands snaked down south and pumped Arthur's member. Just by looking at the expressions Arthur makes, Alfred felt himself harden again. Arthur just lied there, in a dazed stupor, while feeling all of the pleasure. "Artie…" The other man held up three of his fingers and pressed it on Arthur's lips. Arthur is too lazy to whine so he took it in his mouth without any objections. Like what he did earlier, when he ate Alfred's member, he swirled his tongue all over the fingers too. Alfred smirked at the sexy face his brit makes.

When Alfred felt that the fingers are already fully coated, he removed it and pushed his index finger inside the tight ring of muscles. Arthur moaned "It hurts…" Alfred caressed Arthur's face and said "don't worry, it'll feel good soon," True. Arthur felt less tensed up when the American pushed it in and out. Afterwards he added a second finger. Alfred waited for a while then began to scissor Arthur's insides. Not long after he added the third and last finger.

"Al… Al… It feels good.." Arthur moaned loudly.

Alfred smirked as he heard Arthur's voice ringing through his ears. He removed his fingers and heard a whimper from the brit. Arthur is surprised when he felt something hard probing his ass. It is hard and long and much much bigger from the fingers. "Ready babe?" The taller blond asked the older nation. Arthur remained silent and Alfred took that as a yes. He pushed rather fast inside of him. The brit cried out at the feeling of pleasure-pain. "Ow… Alfred… Love…" He's surprised at the other's length. Alfred waited for the brit to adjust to his size.

After long moment the Brit finally begged for friction. Alfred moved slowly at first but gaining speed as the pain disappeared. Arthur tightly held Alfred for dear life. "Is it good, Artie?" Alfred managed to ask even though the hot tight ring of muscle engulfing him is fast pushing him to the edge. Arthur screamed when Alfred hit his prostate. He began to fuck Arthur faster, aiming for the sweet spot again and again. "More Al! More! Ah! Mm…!"

Alfred pulled Arthur's legs unto his shoulders and fucked him at full speed, still aiming for the prostate. He had gone deeper. It made the older nation see white every time Alfred thrust wildly into him. "I'm almost… Ah!" Arthur can feel his high coming. Alfred hugged Arthur and said "Me too… Let's come together.." High pitched moans and low groans filled the place as they came. "ALFRED! AHH! I LOVE YOU!" The brit screamed at the top of his voice. He came hard on Alfred's torso while the other came inside him. They both catch their breaths as they come down to his high.

"I love you too, Arthur" Alfred whispered lovingly. "Aww man we still need to clean up here"

"That's why I told you.. to stop.. because we are still here… but of course you didn't listen… hmmph git." The shorter blond punched the top of Alfred's head. "I hate you."

"I Love You Too, babe~"

After resting for a bit they got their clothes and dressed up. They cleaned the conference room before going home.

* * *

The next world meeting Canada can't be seen anywhere in the room. He called in sick and said that he can't come for about 3 to 4 meetings.

"I wonder why Canada doesn't want to be attend today's meeting…" England told America. "Hey git, do you know why?" he continued. America shook his head indicating that he doesn't know. France whispered to England, "Ohonhonhon, he said he doesn't want to remember what happened here in the conference room after the meeting last week~"

"HA?! WHAT!?"

**The end~ Yes people this is the end. xD All I want to say is that… thank you for reading and please review review review review. That's all! ~Haruka **


End file.
